


How was your day?

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, all the usual, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons talk about their day. 
for the 4.02 coda challenge





	

“so how was your day?” Jemma asked once they were tucked up in bed, Fitz’s head resting on her chest, her arm around his shoulders. 

“It was alright,” He murmured, not really answering her question with as much detail as she’d prefer. 

“You know how the field can be,” He continued “not exactly a walk in the park.” 

He was keeping something from her, this much she knew. They used to answer the how was your day question with so much detail, happy to engage in the others life but that changed as soon as she got her promotion. It was alright at first, but after a while, their detailed conversations turned into ‘fine’s,” and “alright’s”. 

Some sacrifices she had to make, to ensure the team's unity and safety in the renewed organization. 

She didn’t say anything to Fitz though. She knew he had his reasons and she respected them.

“What about you?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

She thought about her answer for a second, taking into consideration his security clearance and how much trouble she would get into for sharing classified information. 

“May is sick,” She murmured “That’s all you can know.” 

He nodded into her chest. 

“But I missed you. I really wanted to come today, spend some quality time with you.” 

“It was probably best you didn’t.” Fitz murmured softly into her chest. 

She couldn’t help the twinge of sadness in the pit of her stomach. 

“Why, what happened?” She asked

“We had help from a friend,” he murmured “That’s all you can know.” 

That hurt her more than she was prepared for. He wasn’t keeping this from her because of security clearance, but because he was protecting Daisy from her. 

A single tear escaped from her eye. Her arm snapped up to wipe it away, jostling Fitz from his relaxed position.   
“Are you okay, Jemma?” 

She rested her arm back around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I’m fine, I just,” She took a moment to compose her thoughts “I just wish I could talk to you. I wish I could spill my heart out, rant to you about everything that is going on in this damn organization because it is so much, and I know I can’t tell you much about May, but it’s bad, Fitz. I don’t know how we’re gonna come back from this one.” 

Fitz’s hand rested on her cheek, calming her. 

“I miss you too, Jemma, I really do. I wish you could have come today and every other day when I’m out in the field or at Radcliffe’s and your stuck at work. I wish I didn’t have to keep things from you because I hate lying to you. It makes me feel bad inside.”

She kissed his head again, this time, her lips lingering for a few seconds. 

“I love you,” She murmured, her other arm coming up to wrap around him too. 

“We should take a break.” He pushed himself off her and twisted so he could see her face.

“Fitz, we just had a break.” 

She smiled, remembering their time in the Seychelles. The days they spent exploring the island and the days they never got out of bed. 

“Not that kind of break,” he chuckled “l mean like a weekend or even a day off. We could go shopping, you like shopping.” 

“And you hate shopping,” She pointed out. 

“But I like spending time with you, and you’ve had a very stressful couple of months so you deserve a shopping trip.” 

It was incredibly romantic; the way he did things just to make her happy. It made her feel all fuzzy inside. She loved the way he made her feel, the warmth at rose up in her when he smiled at her, and the safety his embraces bestowed upon her. 

“I don’t know if we can just yet, but I really want to. Will you buy me clothes?” 

“Whatever you want.” He murmured.


End file.
